Dragon Ball Heroes: Episode 5
Super Saiyan Demise Vegeta Jr:*goes Super Saiyan* Now, prepare to die! HAAA! Gotek: Vegeta, no! Supea Goku: Idiot. *charges and knocks out Vegeta Jr easily* Goku Jr.: NO! *Goes Super Saiyan and flies away* Supea Goku* Hmph, think you can escape fool?*chases after him* Gotek: ... Nobody remembers me... *flies after them* *Goku jr., Gotek and Supea Goku chase each other for half an hour* Supea Goku: Finish it! *Uses a super explosive wave* Goku jr: Woah *swims in the air comically before getting hit* Gotek: He-He-Hey HEY!!!!! *gets blown away* Supea Goku: *goes into the crater and lifts Goku jr up by the hair* How does it feel? Goku jr: *grunts* HAHAHAHA Supea Goku: Well time to kill the vermin *fires a one handed kamehameha at Gotek* Goku jr: NO! KAIOKEN! *combines Kaioken times 5 with Super Saiyan, kicks Supea Goku's hand away and rushes at the kamehameha* Gotek: Ugh what the he- *sees the kamehameha* why does this always happen to me? Goku jr:*gets in front of the kamehameha and fires his own kamehameha* I'LL BEAT YOU! Supea Goku: Die. *uses both hands and powers up the kamehameha* Gotek: I'll help! *goes super saiyan and combines his kamehameha with Goku jr's* Vegeta jr: GOKU JR! WE CAN FUSE! Goku jr: YEAH! *Flies at Vegeta jr.* Gotek: YES! Wait... I think someth- Crud. * elsewhere* Bulla: SUPEA GOKU'S POWER LEVEL IS OVER 60,000,000,000!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pan: What about the others? Bulla: GOKU JR.'S POWER LEVEL IS OVER 7,500,000,000!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND VEGETA JR.'S POWER LEVEL IS OVER 1,450,000,000!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND GOTEK'S POWER LEVEL IS OVER 1,080,000,000!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pan: They'll never win like that. And why are you yelling? Bulla: Dunno. *back at the fight* Vegeta jr and Goku jr: Fuuuuuu- Supea Goku: *redirects the kamehameha just before it hits Gotek* Gotek: *loses super saiyan form and faints* Bulla: Gotek's power level's dropped to 216,000,000!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Vegeta jr and Goku jr: -Sion! HAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!! *Kamehameha hits just as they fuse giving them it's power* Gogeta jr: I'M BACK! Bulla: THEIR POWER LEVEL IS OVER 4,000,000,000!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Gogeta jr: Kaioken times 5! Bulla: Sorry it's 20,000,000,000. Gotek: *wakes up and goes Super Saiyan* Take my power too! *gives all his power to them* Bulla: Now it's up to 21,500,000,000!!!!!!!!!!!! Gogeta jr: *teleports behind Supea and tries to kick him* Supea Goku: *Grabs his leg and throws him through a few mountains and fires a barrage of Ki blasts at them* Gogeta: Darn! *flies back while dodging and knocking away ki blasts* Supea: *grabs Gogeta's head and hand and starts hitting him with it* Why're you hitting yourself? Why're you hitting yourself? Gogeta: Haaa!! *Fires a Kamehameha at point blank range hitting Supea* Supea Goku: *gets pushed back a few feet before knocking it away* Gogeta: Kaioken times 10!!!!!!!!!!!! Bulla: It's 43,000,000,000!!!! Gogeta: *Kicks Supea in the side of the head and does the meteor combination and follows with the Kaioken attack and then uses kaioken finish and then uses a kamehameha* DIE DARN YOU! Supea: HYAH! *Beats Gogeta* EAT THAT! *continues hitting* and that! *uses the bloody smash* Gogeta:I'll keep powering up until I beat you! KAIOKEN TIM- *gets punched* Gotek: I have these? *eats a Senzu bean and goes super saiyan* I'M READY!!!!!!!! *pulls gogeta away from Supea* Let's do it! *Gotek and Gogeta attack Supea for the next five minutes, but he dodges all the attacks matrix style* Supea Goku: *Flies up at half the speed of sound* SUPEANOVA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *charges the Supea Nova* Gogeta: What was... OH NO! We don't have the time to go up there! We have to stop that... Gogeta and Gotek:Kaaaameeeeeeee...haaaaaaaaaameeeeeeeeeeee... *charge the Kamehameha* *half a minute later* Supea: *Fires the Supea Nova* G and G: HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *use the kamehameha* Gotek: Whhhheeeeeeeeewehaewhahewewewehaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Gogeta: A SEIZURE?! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Supea: What the heck is going on? Gogeta: IT WAS OUR PLAN TO BREAK YOUR CONCENTRATION!!!!!!! Gotek I'm gonna lower my force so I can power up kay? HAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!! Bulla: 30,000,000,000 vs 60,000,000,000? Pan: we're screwed... *The SupeaNova charges at the earth dangerously fast Gogeta: DONE! Bulla: No wait 55,000,000,000 vs 60,000,000,000 Gogeta: Kaioken times 11. This is gonna leave me beat later... *Stops the Supea Nova and evening the odds* To be continued. Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Series Category:Characters who can fly